


Precious

by Ulteacup



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of OC - Freeform, Accidents, Adoption, Fem!Riku, Minor Character Death, PTSD freeform, Unidentified bad guy - Freeform, it's pain in the ass to tag, wish didn't need to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulteacup/pseuds/Ulteacup
Summary: Another Fem!Riku story~Everything turn upside down just in one night. Not just that her brother leave, some terrible things happened. What will happened to her from now on?Okay, so basically it's same like my other story where Riku' parent killed, he(or in my case is she) adopted by other family and bla bla bla... I'm lazy to explain it so you may check this out by yourselfI don't own Idolish7





	1. I

It's spring and this area full of beautiful flower blooming. Bring temptation everyone to pick it or just inhale the scent.

Same like two children who unintentionally walk there. A cute and pretty red haired little girl and a handsome and cool pale pink haired little boy.

They're fraternal twin who love each other so much. The girl who walk hand to hand with her brother stop midway and unhold his hand, make the brother confused.

“Tenn-nii look, the flowers is really pretty” said a redhead girl while she  looking at a bunch of small and pretty flowers.

The one who being called Tenn-nii approached her, “yeah, it’s pretty but don't sniff it too long, Riku” remembered him to his sister, Riku.

The girl crunch down in front of a bunch of flowers beside the street. She smile happily and turn to her brother, “Tenn-nii, can we take some of it home?” Asked her hopefully.

The boy, Tenn, sigh while smile a little. He walk to her and ask, “why you want to bring it home?”

She look at the flowers and rock her body while humming, “I want to bring it for kaa-san and tou-san” said her cheerfully.

Tenn chuckle and ruffling her hair make her pouting, “mou, stop ruining my hair and stop treating me like a child”

It made him even more anxious with his sister cuteness to the point he crunch beside her and embrace her while ruffling her hair more, “say that if you're not cute anymore” said him laughing at her pouty face and protest.

After he think it's enough to teased his sister, he help her to pick the flowers. They walk home side by side like before and Riku stumble upon a rock and almost fall if not Tenn there to help her.

Tenn shake his head and sigh, “you always so clumsy. I start to wonder that you can stay safe if i'm not with you”

“Hmph, of course I can. Who do you think I am?” Asked her crossing her arms.

Tenn pinch her cheeks, “you're Riku, my clumsy little sister who often got in trouble and always make me worried and have to give an extra attention so you're not gonna get hurt”

Riku rip his hand off from her before stroke her red cheek, “That's hurt Tenn-nii” whine her with a glossy eyes.

Feel a little bad, he cupped her cheeks and caressing it gently, “Come on, don't cry. I'm sorry”

“I'm not crying” denied her make Tenn chuckle. He lean forward and kiss each her cheeks, “now the pain will go away” said him sweetly. Riku face redden at his treatment.

“Mou, I told you to stop treat me like a child” said her before walk past him stomping her feet. Tenn laugh softly and following his sister.

“Come on, we have to back now or kaa-san and tou-san will be worried” said Tenn.

Riku pout at him and sigh, “not just you, kaa-san and tou-san worrying too much. I’m already 12 now, you're 12 too but why you act like you're older than me?” protest Riku

“That's because we love you more then anything” Tenn’ sentenced make Riku blush which seen by Tenn who smile teasingly, “and of course I have to act like a good older brother because my little sister is a childish and careless person who need an extra attention”

“You make me sounded like a spoiled kid” Riku cross her arms and turn her gaze from Tenn, “and i’m not a careless person” after she's said that, she stumbling over a rock again and almost fall if there is no Tenn to catch her. “Not careless huh?”

That's makes Riku even more annoyed. "Arigatou" she whispered before walking quickly in front of Tenn while grumbling. Tenn laughed softly at her behavior and equated his footsteps with her.

“we’re home” greeted the twin when they enter the house.

“Welcome home Tenn-kun, Riku-chan” welcomed their mother. Riku happily skip to her and give her the flower, “here Kaa-san, we brought it for you”

Their mother smile at her daughter sweetness and kiss her cheek make her giggle, “thank you. It was so pretty”

She turn to Tenn and ruffling his hair before kiss his forehead, “thanks to you too Tenn-kun” Tenn smile at his mother.

“Kaa-san, i'm hungry” said Riku. They turn at her and laugh softly. Riku frown, “why you two laugh?”

Their mother shake her head, “it's nothing. Go to the dining room, I already make your favorite” heard that Riku smile widely before run to the dining room.

“Don't run Riku” scold Tenn but it was to late because she already in the next room. He sigh, “mattaku, what a troublesome sister”

His mother shake her head, “you too have to go or Riku-chan might eat all the food” joke her.

Tenn laugh a little before walk to the dining room. He greet his father and take his seat next to Riku.

\---

Right now Tenn in his shared room with his sister do his homeworks. Sometimes Riku would asked Tenn about it and want Tenn to teach her.

Because her condition, she can't school outside but because their parent financial condition they can't hire a tutor for her. So it’s Tenn who teach her instead.

After finish his homeworks, they stayed there because their parents have a guest and said that they can't come down yet until he’s gone.

They bored and decide to play a card game. In the middle of game, their mother come and call Tenn to come with her. Riku want to tag along too but her mother said she need to talk something with Tenn and Riku have to stayed there. Riku confused by that but she doesn't protest when she see her mother face which look troubled.

Tenn feels confused too but he still followed his mother go down. Barely stay there alone, Riku already felt bored until some idea pop up in her head.

She considered that what she will do is a bad thing but she can't help her curiosity. She tiptoes to the top stairs, she can't properly heard what they said.

She just can catch a little of their conversations like, “...your son talent”, “...go with me” and “...her safety” Riku frown in that part, ‘her? Is he mean me? Am I related in that?’ That’s what Riku thought.

She heard her brother answered something which she can't heard. She almost down a few stairs to heard them properly but a foot steps make her panic.

She suspect it was her brother so she hurriedly ran back to their room without a voices. She glad, somehow she can reach their room at the same time her brother reach the top stairs.

She pretend to read some book while lie down on the bed when he came in. She glance at her brother who seemed lost in his mind, “Tenn-nii?” Called her. Tenn turn to her and smile, “yes?”

“Is everything fine?” Ask her while change her position to sit. Tenn walk to her and ruffling her hair, “yeah” Riku felt something off from her brother.

She want to ask more but endure it when Tenn suddenly sleep on her lap. She tilted her head but Tenn just smile at her. She shrugs and start playing with his hair which make Tenn closed his eyes.

Without them knowing, their parents stood in front of their room beside the door. Their mother tried to hold her tears while their father tried to calm her.

\---

This past few days Tenn stick on her much to Riku astonishment but she doesn't think too much about it because she’s happy with that.

But the more time they spend together, the more Riku suspicious with her brother behavior. Even though he spend almost all his time with her, he behave so different and a little too cold for her.

That night, their parent and Tenn have a secret conversation.

_“Are you sure about this Tenn-kun? You shouldn't do that”_

_“We'll try our best to keep you two together and i'll think about something for Riku. You don't need to come with him”_

_“I'm fine, i'm sure with my choice. There is nothing we can do for this, please don't stop me. I'm doing this for Riku, I just want what's best for her”_

The next day the twin stood in front of their parent job place. There is a sign that the place is closed. Riku hug Tenn arm and look up at him but he didn't look her back, he just stare at the sign.  

“I'm here for you Tenn-kun” a voice startled Riku. She turn around and found a guess from before who talk with her parent and than Tenn.

He extend his hand and Tenn take it. Riku feel confused and hold his other hand, “Tenn-nii?” Tenn ignore her and walk away with the man.

Riku followed him before her parent stop her by holding her back. Their hand slowly unhold and Riku start to cry while calling her brother name. But not even once Tenn look back at her.

\---

Riku slowly opened her eyes and found herself lie down on the bed. It’s already midnight but the air send a chill to her maybe it’s because the heavy rains.

Her heart felt heavy when she remembered what had happened before but there is something strange in her heart. She felt something off in this house. She decide to go down to drink some water, her throat somehow felt dry as if she didn't drink after a days.

The house atmosphere somehow felt off. A little scared, she decide to come to her parent room. When she arrive there, the door opened and she come in, “Kaa-san? Tou-san? Are you already sleep?” Called her but didn't get an answer. She look at their bed but didn't find them.

She suddenly felt panic and worried, “Kaa-san, Tou-san” called her a little louder.

She heard something from the down stair and she walk there slowly because somehow the electrical power is off. When she reach the bottom stairs, her feet felt some sticky liquids, “what's this?” Muttered her.

Thunder sound startled her. She look up and see someone silhouette backing her. She think it was her father, “Tou-san?” Called her while walk slowly to him, “what are you doing here? Where's kaa-san?” Ask Riku.

He turn and facing Riku now, but she can clearly seen his face. He walk slowly to her which make her step back.

The lighting make the room bright for a moment, and that's how she know that he's not her father. He was someone she doesn't know.

She panic and want to run upstairs but stumbled over something, she look at it and found her mother dead body.

She trembling, “k-kaa-san?” Call her. She shake her body but she doesn't move at all, “k-kaa-san, wake up! What happened? Kaa-san!! kaa-san!!!”  shout her started to crying.

“It’s useless, I don't know there is still someone here. If you be a good girl and just stay in your room, you’ll may be fine. But I think today is my lucky day” Said him with a psychotic smile.

“Come here to me, we’ll have a good time together” Riku shake her head and crawled away from him. “Why? I’m not gonna hurt you” said him walk slowly to her and that's how Riku saw a glint of knife he's holding.

“W-where is Tou-san? What- what have you done to them? Why'd you- why'd you here? What you want?” Asked Riku

“It's nothing. This house just in front of my eyes when I search something to entertain myself” He walk closer to her slowly but something stop him by holding his feet.

He angrily look down, “I…will not… not gonna let…you touch…my daughter” he struggled in his word before he look at Riku with a smile, “R-riku-chan…run”

She shake her head, “b-but, t-tou-san…”

“Run!!” Shout her father. The boy kick his stomach, “why you're not dead yet!!” Screamed him while stabbed her father several time.

Riku run upstairs and hide in her room after looking it, she look around and decide to hide in the closet. She tried to hold her crying voice when she heard a foot steps.

“Riku-chan~ where are you~? You really have a pretty name, Riku-chan~ come here~” Called him with a sing song voice

She trembler when she tried to call Tenn’ number. She's wait and wait but he never pick it up, “T-tenn-nii, please…please pick up, h-help, tou-san and kaa-san…Tenn-nii please” plead her desperately.

She felt that she'll get an attack anytimes but she tried her best to hold it. She's more scared when the door forcefully opened, “Riku-chan~ i’m heree~”

She tried to call Tenn once more and he pick it up, “t-tenn-nii…” she can't finish it because the closet door opened and she being forcibly drag out.

She accidentally drop the phone, “n-no, please…stop it…leave me” beg her but he still drag her to the bed, “but I can't wait to play with you~” said him crazily.

She tried to break free and when she did it, she tried to run but the boy caught her again, “I will not let you run again Riku-chan~” whispered him to her ear.

Riku struggles to break free, she beg and crying but the boy seemed deaf. He throw her on the bed. She crawled away but he force her to stay still. Riku crying and scream for help but no one come.  
  


 

_“Hello? Who is it? Hey, are you okay? what happened there?”_

 


	2. II

**At A Different Place**

 

Tonight is raining but it didn't stop him to wake at midnight just to put a prank for his brother. It's also his birthday so he can use it as an excuse. The plus thing is he can convinced his parent to help him.

They tip toes to his room and open it slowly. He gave his parent a sign to come in and he walk slowly to his brother sleeping form. He covered by blanket and he lift a bucket of cold water plus ice cube.

“Nara, don't you think it's excessive?” Asked his mother worriedly.

The one being called Nara turn to his mother and smile, “don't worry mom, he's already a cold person. Being splashed by a bucket of cold water will not wavering him”

After saying that, he pour the water on his big brother. He already laugh suspecting that his brother will lose his cold posture and jump awake but stop when he didn't do that. He stay still under his blanket.

Nara frown and pull the blanket just to being smashed by something…. A cream? No, it was a SLIME!! He scream while trying to clean his hair.

“What do you think you're doing!! You ruin my beautiful hair” scream the younger son.

The older son, Mana, smirk, “that's what you get for splashed me with a bucket of cold water”

“ck, with your cold nature I doubt it make a different” complain him still with his hair, “how?”

“are you being stupid right now? Do you think i'll not look my door? You know I always look it every times” mocked him

Nara felt really annoyed, how come he didn't suspicious when he can easily enter his brother room?! He know his brother always have his room locked, he's to focus with the prank and didn't realized it.

Their parent just shake their head, “Maa, maa, Mana-kun, happy your 16 birthday” congratulated his mother before kiss his cheek, “thank you, mom” his father walk to him and patted his head, “happy birthday, son” he smile at his father who smile back.

He turn to his brother who still struggle with his hair, “not gonna say something?”

“What?! Do you think i'll congratulate you after want have you done?” Snap him angrily.

Mana rolled his eyes, “and do you think i'll accept it after you splashed me with a bucket of cold water?” Said him back sarcastically

They stare at each other and can be seen an imaginary lightning between them. Their parent just sigh at their sons behaviors.

In the middle their bantering, their father’ phone ringing. They suspect it was from hospital remembering his job as a doctor. But when he check it, it was from unknown number.

“Who it might be, honey?” Ask his wife

“Eww, why you still call each other like that?” Comment Nara while stuck his tongue out.

“Let them be Nara” said Mana

The doctor just shake his head, “I don't know, I’ll pick it up. It may important”

_“Tenn-nii….”_ the doctor frowned, ‘a wrong number?’ he more suspicious when the caller stop whatever she want to say. He know from the voice that the caller is a girl.

“Hello? Who is it?” called him but he just heard a pleading voice from the girl to someone there, “Hey, are you okay?” ask him become worried now.

“What happen?” Ask his wife

“I don't know, it seemed that it was a wrong number and whoever call-” he stop when he heard a scream from the phone, “hey, what happened there?!” ask him panic. He heard more scream from there which be heard by his wife too who stood closer to him.

The doctor immediately turn to his older son, “Mana, track this number…” “okay” “...Nara call a police, I have to find her and save her” Nara immediately run downstairs to call police

“Her?” His wife look scared now, “yes, and look like she’s still young, very young”

His wife clap her mouth, “oh God, what had happened?”

“She's live two block from here” inform Mana without take his eyes from the computer. Mana really good when it come to hack something.

“Dad, the police in the way” inform Nara who barely there, “Mana, give the coordinate to the police when they arrive. I’ll go there to safe her”

“Be careful there” his wife give him Mana’ baseball bat, “here, you can use it”

He take it and run downstairs. He went to his car and drove there, when he arrived there he can see the house really dark. He could hear the faint sound of screaming between the rains.

He run inside not minding if he’s wet. He barge inside and welcome by a scent of blood. He walk inside and find a corpses which he think as the girl parents.

“Who will do something this terrible?” he crunch down and praying for them before he heard a painful scream from upstairs.

He immediately run there and approach the source. When he’s already in front of the room, his eyes widen when he see a young boy around 16 or 17 tried to sexual harassment a girl which younger than him. Maybe around 12.

His heart felt clutched by something invisible. Without a second thought, he pulled the boy's clothes angrily. Because he pulled it too hard, the boy slammed back from the half-naked girl.

The girl immediately closed all parts of her body while still crying. He glance at her and he can say that she have a hard time to catch her breath, ‘god, is she have breathing problem?’ Thought him concerned.

Without his knowing, the boy stand up and kick him, “who are you? Why you interrupt my time with Riku-chan?!” Ask him angrily.

He tried to stand up, “i’m no one but I will never let you do something terrible to this girl” said him venomous.

The boy a bit shaken but he ignore it, “shut up!” He tried to hit the doctor but he avoid it and punch him back hardly, he doesn't care about the boy condition after he saw what had he done to an innocent girl and her family.

The boy staggered and fell from his blow. The doctor immediately grab the telephone cord until it broke and then tied the boy. The boy struggled, making it a little difficult to tie him up.

“Let me go you bastard!!” Shout him.

After sure that the boy can't escape, the doctor turn to Riku who was in the corner of the room hugging her legs and hiding her face, could be heard the sound of tears and the weight of her breath.

He approached her slowly and tap her shoulder, she immediately swat his hand, “no! Left me alone!! Go away!”

Shout her heart breaking. “It's okay, i’m here to help you” said him softly.

“No, no, no, you're lying. Why everything become like this?! I never want this, I never, someone please help me” shout her lost her mind and start to crying hysterically.

“hey, calm down. You have to calm, bad thing may happen if you're not calm down” said him worried while he see her being in her worst condition.

“I don't care! It’s better than…than I have to life alone in this world” Her voice weakened until finally she was unconscious.

 

\---

 

The doctor stare at the boy coldly, “w-what? You want a fight?” challenge him even though he scared.

Right now the boy in interrogation room. The police came right after the girl unconscious, the doctor handed over what happened there to them when he had to run the girl to the hospital.

After he’s sure she’s fine, he went to the police station. And there he know the reason why the boy do all those terrible things which make him really angry.

If not for the police there, he may kill the boy. How can he do that for a small reason?! “Officer, do whatever you want to him but make sure he never out from this jail” said him without emotion.

After taking care of everything, the doctor returned home. His wife waited him and immediately approach him when he arrived, “how is it? Is the girl fine? Nothing terrible happened right? You're okay too right? What about the criminal? Are the police already catch them?” Ask her frantically

“Calm down, everything is fine. I’m fine and about the girl… *sigh* I don't know. She really shaken and her health condition didn't help it”

“Health condition?” He nod, “she have breathing problem, a terrible one…” she gasp, “...I wish she's fine, her psychology may affected but let's pray it’s not worst”

After changed clothes, he back to his family and found that his sons not sleep yet. Look like they're worry about the girl too because they bombarded him with many questions.

He explain what had happened there and want he know when he's at police station. Everyone keep silent after heard that.

“Mom, how is it feels to have a little sister? I want one as a little sister” said Mana suddenly followed by Nara who nodded frantically.

The parent look at each other before look at their sons back, “it may difficult” said their father which make them smile, “no problem, we’ll take a good care of that” declared them.

The doctor phone ring and when he know the caller, he immediately pick it up, “hello?”

“Dr.Akihiro, the girl is awake”

 

\---

 

Their family attends Riku's parents funeral - they only find out her name from her neighbor - who hasn't shown any reaction since she woke up. Her face remained flat as if all her emotions were gone.

_“Dr.Akihiro, the girl is awake” he somehow felt happy after heard the news, “I understand, I’ll check her. Make sure she doesn't do something extremely” he close the phone._

_“What happened dad?” Ask Nara_

_“The girl awake, I have to go and check her to make sure no physical damage and I have to make sure her psychology doesn't in worst condition” explain him_

_“Let me came” said Mana flatly, Dr.Akihiro want to refused, “I want to see my new little sister”_

_“Me too. I’m curious about her too” said Nara too. Dr.Akihiro sigh and let them come with him while his wife stayed._

_They arrive at hospital and immediately went to her room, Dr.Akihiro ask the nurse the detailed before he come in. He ask his sons to wait outside._

_He walk to her, “hello, did you feel better?” ask him softly while smile._

_The girl just look at him with an empty eyes and didn't give a response, ‘it’s worse than what I thought’ he take out his hand to touch her but she crawled away from him and that's how he can see a fear in her eyes._

_He take his hand back but he can see that she still trembling, “can you say something?” The girl look at him for a moment before she lowered his head and shake it slowly._

_He smile at her, “I’ll give you sometimes to calm yourself ok?” She hesitantly nod as a response._

_“I’ll be back, if you need something you can call me or the other nurses” He turn and found his sons watch from the glass on the door._

_He walk out, “how is she dad?” ask Nara_

_“I can’t say it yet. We need more time to help her” He look at his older son who didn't take his eyes from her, “you okay Mana?”_

_“I’m fine” answered him but he still look at her, “dad…” “yes?” “....i want to protect her” said him. Dr.Akihiro smile at him and look at the girl too, “we’ll protect her too”_

_“But the more you look at her, she's really pretty and cute. I bet it’ll be so many guys want to make her theirs” comment Nara_

_“I will not allow it. If they stubbornly won't give up, I’ll finish them” said Mana flatly while his eyes glint dangerously._

_Nara shiver at that. He look at his father to ask to scold Mana but, “i’m on your side” said his father with a dangerous smile._

_Nata grim at them, his father and brother can be really scary if they want and somehow he can imagine his mother will take a part, “aren't you guys too protective? We don't really know her yet” said him while sigh but it fastly change, “maa, I also don't want any random guys to get her” said him with an empty eyes and scary smirk._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels free to leave a comments~


	3. III

It’s been a few weeks since the incident, Riku shows a better development. Even though she still often seemed scared when a guys approached her.

But at least she get used by Dr.Akihiro and his sons, she still jump scared when they suddenly approach her but not as bad as before.

They already told her about she will become their family member, she look confused at first and they gave her more time to think.

They asked her again about it and she seemed lost in her mind for a moment before she accept it.

She was a little troubled when she have to call Dr.Akihiro and his wife dad and mom but now she's getting a little used to it even though she sometimes shutter.

Another fact they found is she will flinch and start to trembled when someone called her Riku-chan.

Because too happy having a little sister, Nara stubbornly still want to call her with a cute nickname but he don't wanna to scared her so he turn up with Omu-chan when he knew about her favorite food which she doesn't mind.

A little jealous by that, Mana think about a new nickname too and he appear with Kitten because for him, she resemble a little cat. Riku blink a few times when she heard that before she start to blush and act shyly which look really cute in their eyes.

“Y-you’re not scared Omu-chan?” Ask Nara one day after he unconsciously hug and kiss her.

“Why?” She asked back awkwardly, “you're my b-brother after all, so I think I have to get used by you two” said her with a slightly red face and grin cutely at them.

Their cheeks redden and Mana walk to her and patting her hair, she flinch a little which make him hesitantly take his hand back but didn't when she start to lean on his hand. He smile while stroking her hair slowly, softly and carefully.

Because almost all the time they spend with Riku, Nara’ friends start to wonder about his lack present. They began to urge him to say what he had always done so far. Feels disturbed, Nara agreed to bring them to the hospital.

When they arrive there, “I remind you once again, don't get too close to her. She doesn't like being too close to guys. Make her cry or scared, you will know the consequences” threaten Nara.

His face remind emotionless make them believe his threat so they just nod their head.

“M-maa, we just want to meet your sister, that's all. We never know you have one so we just curious, okay?” said one of his friend.

Nara sigh and turn around without saying anything and open the door slowly. When they already in, they saw Riku sit on the edge of bed while leaning on Mana.

She humming a nice tone and swinging her feet, “What you guys doing?” Asked Nara make them surprised.

They turn to him, “don't suddenly appeared like that Nara” scold Mana and he just laugh a little.

“Okaeri, Nii-san” greeted Riku with a smile, “Tadaima, Omu-chan” greeted him back.

Riku cheeks redden, “can you stop calling me that? That's embarrassing” whine her. “No can do” tease him.

Riku want to protest more but a giggles voice stop her. She look at his brother back and found his friends there, her eyes widen and she pressed herself to Mana who frown at Nara’ friends.

“Don't worry, i’ll make sure everything in hand” said him confident. They walk to her which make her more scared.

Nara approach her and patting her head, “they will not do something terrible to you. I will not allow that okay?” Said him softly to calm her. She just nodded even now she still trembling.

One of the guys approach them, he have a light purple hair which same as his eyes, “hello, my name is Isamu Kazuhiro. It’s nice to meet you” he extend his hand.

Riku lowered her head, “m-my name is R-riku, nice to meet you too” said her not take his hand.

He take back his hand still smiling. He unconsciously touch her arm, “Riku-chan, ne. Yoro-” he doesn't finish it because Riku swat his hand away, “no! Don't touch me” shout her freak out.

“H-hey” Isamu start to panic.

“Go away! Leave me alone, please, please, stop it” she start clutch her head and crying, “no, someone, please, help me” beg her, “Tenn-nii, Tenn-nii” she repeat that name over and over.

Mana and Nara know that she always called that name whenever she freak out or in her sleep. They can suspect that whoever Tenn is her brother.

Just one question in their mind, where the hell he is when all that terrible things happened to her?! They feels really angry when they think about that.

What kind of brother he is? He didn't even search for his sister.

Riku continue to cry and her breathing start to get heavy. Mana immediately hug her, she struggle in his arm, “no! Let me go, please. I’m scared” beg her which break his heart.

“It’s okay Kitten, it's me, it’s your nii-san okay? I’m not gonna hurt you” he hug her tightly and stroke her hair.

Now it’s just the two of them because Nara take his friends out and explain some important thing about their sister to them.

She start to calm down but still sobbing. She clutch Mana shirt tightly, “Nii-san, Nii-san”

“Yes, Nii-san is here. It’s okay, i’m not gonna let someone hurt you” they in that position for a long time until she fall asleep.

He fixed her position and cover her with a blanket. Nara come after and approach them, he look at Riku’ sleeping face and caressing her cheek, “how is she?”

“She’s fine. How’s your friends?”

“They already back, they also apologize for what had happened”

 

\---

 

Five months had passed. And today is a day for Riku to out from hospital and her first day to come to her new home and family. She feels really nervous since she woke up.

The one who pick her up is Dr.Akihiro and his wife. Their son at home to prepare her arrival.

In the way there, they invited Riku in chat so she will feel at ease. Since a few days ago, she more opened with them especially their sons. She also more cheerful than before, she smile more.

It make them glad and happy. She still afraid when some random guys approach her, but the good thing is she’s not freak out to the point she’ll get an attack.

She just trembled and would start to cry if the situation stay for a little long. It was the first time too for them to see their sons become so protective toward something, someone.

They will scared the guys away from Riku and will not allow her to go out alone. It is not like they object that to the fact that Riku is not yet stable.

When they arrive and barely opened the front door, they welcomed by Mana and Nara with Nara’ friends whose come to see Riku before.

Riku playing with her fingers and lowered her head. she feels something on her head which make her flinched, she look up and find Nara smile a little to her.

She look at him before to his friends. One of them… Isamu? Approach her. She doesn't know what should she do, when she want to say something, he bowing, “i’m sorry, I really, really sorry. I didn't meant to scared you, I don't know your condition so… i’m sorry”

Riku was shocked by his sudden attitude, “N-no, it’s fine. I’m sorry too for troubled you and make you worried. It’s just that.. I still not get used by a guys beside Nii-san and dad, so… please raise your head” said her. Isamu raise his head and look at her who smile shyly at him.

His eyes widen when he just realize that she look beautiful. His checks redden and he scratched the back of his neck while laughing shyly, “so we cool?”

Riku nod at him with a cute smile. His face more red and he move forward to embrace her but she flinch and take two steps back.

He realize his behavior, “s-sorry, I just so happy” said him awkward

Riku take her hand out hesistitly. Isamu smile wider when he see that and carefully take her hand, “let's be friend Riku”

Riku smile sweetly, “hm, yoroshiku ne, Isa-kun” Isamu eyes widen and he gasp.

Riku who seen his reaction began to worry, “i-i'm sorry, did you not like that? I didn't mean to make you angry, I’ll call you Kazuhiro-san from-” “no” Riku stop and look at him who smile at her.

“Y-you can call me Isa-kun, i-i'm happy with that. Somehow I feel honored by that” said him with red cheeks and laugh nervously.

They didn't realized that they not unfold their hands until Nara broke it, “until when you two want to holding hands?”

He may smile but his twitching eyes and annoyed voice tell them that he pissed. Riku and Isamu’ faces redden and that make him more annoyed.

“hey, hey, won't you be my friend to?” asked Nara’ another friend.

His voice startled Riku, she look around and found them near her which make her hide herself behind Nara. She nod shyly and they began to introduce their self.

“Yosh, hey, my name is Keiji Naoki. You can call me Kei-kun” introduced Keiji cheerfully. He have a blonde hair and reddish brown eyes which look perfect on him.

“what a pretty lady you are” Riku turn to the last person.

He was a guy with soft blue hair and same color for his eyes, “my name is Ryuzaki Satoru, it’s nice to meet you” said him while take her hand and kiss it.

Riku stand stiff and hold Nara’ arm tightly. He immediately glare dangerously to him which make he take a steps back while raised his hands.

“Easy Nara, easy. I don't mean any harm” said him innocently but it didn't suit his smile.

“Okay, the introduction is over. Let's go inside Riku, I made something you would like” after said that, Keiji take her arm which make her shrieked, “Nii-san!” he immediately let her go, “ah, s-sorry, I just to excited” Said him sheepishly before he run behind her and push her in without touching her, “sa, sa, let's come in”

Nara’ friends stayed until night and they tried to make a strong bond with Riku. Riku start to get used by them but they still can't get near her in some distance.

But at least it was a good things. When everyone already home, the family take Riku to her room to sleep.

The couple kiss her cheeks before go out. The older son kiss her forehead while the younger kiss her top head.

Before they can go out, Riku stop them, “you need something Riku?” Ask Mana

“Or maybe you afraid sleep alone? I can accompany you until you sleep” said Nara.

Riku didn't say anything and walk to them before tiptoe to kiss their cheeks, “o-oyasumi, Anii-sama, Nii-san” said her with a slightly red cheeks.

Their eyes widen and their cheeks began to redden before they smile at her, “good night” said them at the same time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos will really help me get a motivation for writing~


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bonding time between Riku and Nara's friends i guess...:v

It’s been a few months Riku stayed in her new home. Everyone tried their best to make Riku happy and comfortable. She’s in better condition than before. But one thing can't easily change is her afraid of guys and she still can't let other call her name with -Chan suffix. She once let her brothers call her that, she seemed fine at first until start shaken after all the bad memories came to her mind. If not for them there, she may had an attack because she start to hyperventilate.

Now, Riku didn't flinch or freak out when her brothers suddenly near her or made a psychical contact. Even it no use for the other guys except for Nara’ friends whose slowly being close with her to the point she will not freak out, yes she will flinch at first but she’ll calm when she know it was them. They still can't freely have a close contact with her, but it was enough for them.

If she's afraid or almost freak out, she will searched her brothers. They have their own way to calm her. Mana will caress her nape which make her calm little by little, meanwhile Nara will hug her and whisper something in her ear while stroke her back. They also knew about her old family, about her parents and her brother. They happy when she told them that but in other hand, they don't like her sad face.

\---

Right now, Riku and Mana in pavilion. Mana rest his head on her lap while she caressing his hair which make he close his eyes. She humming a nice tone and sometimes sang with a beautiful, soft voice. “You really have a beautiful voice Kitten, I love it” praise Mana which make Riku blush.

“Arigatou, it’s been a long time since I sang. Te- my brother always forbidden me because my condition” said Riku with nostalgic tone.

“Well, you can sing freely now because he’s not here and your condition getting better, right?” Riku nodded and smile to him. She continue to sing a lullaby until Mana felt sleepy and fall asleep. Riku giggle before she sigh and look up at sky, “what are you doing now? I wish you’re fine and happy” Whisper her to no one.

\---

Mana slowly opened his eyes, he sit up and look around. He seemed confused at first until some weight hit his back softly. He look to his back and find Riku sleep soundly. He turn around slowly so he doesn't disturb her sleep. He lift her up on his lap and embrace her in his arms.

He play with her hair, “sleep well Riku, Anii-sama will always protect you” whispered him to her before he kissed her forehead. Riku squirm and snuggle closer to him. He smile softly and tightened his arms. They in that position for a long time, Mana almost fall asleep again if not for a soft whimpers he heard.

He look down and found Riku's frightened face, it seemed like she had a nightmare. He shushing her by caressing her nape like always while whispering something nice. She start to calm down and slowly opened her eyes. There is unseeded tears, “Anii-sama?” Called her slowly.

“Yes, i'm here” Mana stick his mouth tip on her head make it look like he kiss her, “what you dreamed about?” Ask him. Riku didn't immediately answer him and snuggle closer, “the incident” answered her slowly. Mana stroke her arm, “you know that’s already being a past, you don't need to think about that again. You have me, have us now”

“I know it, but…” she lean on him, “....it still bothered me sometimes” she close her eyes when the incident repeated in her mind. Her brother scent calm her. She smile and inhaled his scent more until she’s realized something, ‘why…’ her eyes snap open and look at her brother who look at her as flat as always but there’s softness for her.

She sat upright and looked at him shocked and embarrassed, “si-si-since when…” she shutter which look adorable. Mana hit her head playfully, “you fall asleep and I can't let you in an uncomfortable position”

“B-but you can just wake me up” mumble her lowered her head before hide her face on his chest. Mana just chuckled at her cute behavior.

\---

“Nii-san, how’d you solve it?” Ask Riku while show the math problem to Nara. He look at her book and explain how she should do to solve that. Riku homeschooled because her parents not allowed her to school outside because of her conditions. They sometimes called a teachers from outside, female of course but mostly it was their sons who teach her. Like now which is Nara's turn to teach her.

Even like that, he is a smart person. Riku once said that in front of her family which made them laugh, even Mana tried to hold it back. Nara is a flirty person but he’s a type who will protect a girl he love dearly. Just one person in that position right now, and that's Riku. It was a first time Taka feels a strong urgent to protect someone especially a girl.

Nara watching her struggle with math and how her face will look funny and cute at the same time. He chuckled and ruffling her hair. Riku shocked by the sudden action and look up to him with questioning face. “Why you have to be so cute?” Ask Nara passionately. Riku cheeks redden, “d-don’t suddenly said something like that” he laugh at her reaction.

They continue their study until it almost dinner time. Their parent on a vacation and it just the three of them now. Because Mana can't come back home in time, Nara and Riku has to cook the dinner. Thank you for her experience with her old family and her new mom, she’s being good at kitchen.

Not just smart, Nara good at cooking too. Not just him, Mana actually good too even not as good as Nara. So they're no need to worry if their parents not at home. Their cooking activity went smoothly even they’ll playing around sometimes. Everything is done and they just need to wait for the older son arriving.

To kill times, they watch tv which show an idol concert right now. Because one of the voice seemed familiar to Riku, she want to watch it. When some idol named Trigger being called, Riku world seemed like stop. There in television, on the stage is her brother. With name Kujo Tenn, why? Why he have named Kujo? It’s been three years, she miss him terribly.

She look at her brother who happily sang on the stage which make her happy even though the hurt is more. She glad because at least her brother seemed fine and happy.

Riku unconsciously hug her knees while watching the show. Nara who feel  complicated feeling turn to look at her and found her painful eyes beside her smile. He frown and when he heard name Tenn, he somehow understand. He lift her up to sit between his legs and hug her tightly from behind, “is he’s him?” asked him

Riku just nod and her eyes are still fixated on television. Nara rest his head on her back and she finally glance at him. She lean her back, “sorry” whispered her. Nara shook his head, “it’s okay, it’s not your fault” he keep silent for a moment, “but I wish you can get rid from it. You have me here, I didn't asked you to forget him but…”

“It's okay Nii-san, I understand. No need to worry because it’s just you two right now” said her sweetly. Nara smile at that and put his chin on her shoulder while she lean her back on his chest. Not long Rin came back and they eat their dinner.

\---

“Rikuuuu” shout Keiji excitedly while waving at her. Right now, Riku came to park with Nara to meet his friends. Riku smile at him and wave back. When she’s near, Kaiji immediately hug him. She flinch at first but slowly hug him back. He smile widely, “I miss youuu, it’s been a long time since we meet” said him while rock their body back and forth. Riku giggled at that and answer back, “we just meet a week ago”

“until when you want to hug her, Bakaji?” Asked Nara annoyed. He take Riku away from him, “come on Nara, you don't need to be jealous and don't called me Bakaji” said him pouting. Nara didn't heard him and just stuck his tongue out.

-

Riku sit on the grass there with Isamu, “you're not play with them Isa-kun?” ask Riku curiously. “No, i’m still exhausted from sport festival yesterday” said him sighed

“Ehh? Then why you here? Aren't you have to rest? You can't force yourself like that, you can sick later” scold Riku worried. Isamu smile and patted her head, not long so she's not freak out, “thank you for worrying me, but i’m fine. It was my will to come here”

Riku slightly blush, “um” Isamu cheeks redden and he laugh awkwardly, “you want do something?” Riku turn to him confused. He look around and end up at swings, “want to play that?” ask him while pointing the swings. Riku thought for a moment before agreed, they walk there and Riku sat on it while Isamu swing it.

It's felt awkward at first but little by little she start to enjoying it. They even laugh and fooling around.

-

“You have to be more careful Kei-kun” said Riku while she treat his wounded elbow, “you're not a kid after all”

“Why everyone scold me? I just to excited” whine him. “I know, but you still have to be careful. You're lucky because it’s not a serious wound” said Riku

“I just fallen from swing, it will not be a serious-”

“Still!!” Riku raised her voice, startling Keiji, “seeing someone hurt, I don't like it. Since that night, when I see a wound or blood I’ll remembering my parent” said Riku desperately. Keiji knew what she meant, he should know that but here he is make her remembered something terrible.

“I-” “i’m sorry, Kei-kun. I-” she stop when she felt something on her head. She look up and find Keiji patting her head gently, “no, i’m the one who should say sorry. Sorry, for making you remember that” said him regrettably, “and thank you, for worrying me” he smile gently at her, make her cheeks redden.

-

Riku stood from where she sat to go to the vending machine in other side of the park. No one aware by that except one person. He secretly following her. When Riku almost arrived there, she past a guy but she ignore it. She buy her drink and when turn around, the guy from before already in front of her.

She flinch and tried to get away but the guy blocking her, “why in rush? Let's accompany me first will you” said him

“N-no, please let me go” she feels scared now. She look around and didn't find anyone there. Seeing this the guy smirk, “no one will know” he grab her hand after said that. She almost scream is not for a hand grab the guy hand. They look at the hand owner and find Ryuzaki there. He look at the guy coldly and sharply, not like his usual self.

“Can you let her go?” Said him venomous. The guy seemed scared and intimidated so he immediately let her go before go from there hurriedly. Riku still a little shaken, “t-thank you”

Ryuzaki walk to her which make her step back until her back hit the vending machine. “What will happen to you if I’m not came? You have to be careful, there is so many bad guys here” said him after put her hand at Riku side. Riku can't find a words to that. He take a few strands of hair and kiss it, their closeness make Riku uncomfortable. “For example, i’m one of them”

Riku opened her mouth to say something but he already take a steps back, “sorry” He combed his hair back, “I just worried” mumble him. He almost extend his hand before take it back after what he done. He turn his back, “let's go” he walk but stop when he felt something touch his hand, he turn and find Riku hold his hand. She look up at him and smile, “I believe in you and I know you're not a bad person”

Ryuzaki eyes widen before he laugh a little, “you're really interesting” said him which confusing Riku. He ruffling her hair and bring her back to the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's hope i'm capable to finish this


End file.
